Together
by vballqueen17
Summary: Post Season 2 finale. Wolfgang worries he will never see his Cluster or Kala ever again. Little does he know Kala has come to rescue him. The happy ending we all wanted and deserved [kalawolfgang] Season 2 Spoilers


**hahahahahah guess who already wrote a sense8 fanfic like 2 days after season 2 aired? Yep that's meeee**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

Together

Pain and guilt. They came in waves, tumbling after each other like a raging storm in the sea. He couldn't feel anything else and he couldn't feel anyone else. He was alone. He was always alone. His eyes were closed, his fist curled in tight balls, his bleeding wrist throbbing from underneath the cuffs and he was shaking harder than he ever had in his life. He told himself he would do anything to protect them. _Protect her_. And he failed. He let Whispers destroy the walls in his mind and found the one thing he would have done anything for.

They had been so close. He should have been in Paris, his arms wrapped around Kala as their lips touched for the first time. Wolfgang hadn't cried since he was young, but he couldn't the tears slip down his cheeks as he took ragged breaths to keep himself calm. Whispers would be back any moment and he had to keep himself together to protect the others. He would not fail them again.

Kala's smile flashed across his mind and he thought about their last moment together. _Their last moment together_. Was that the last time he was going to talk to her? Hold her? Kiss her? They hadn't even met in real life yet. Whispers would surely dispose of him, or worse, turn him into a zombie before he could even think about escaping. What about the others? Would the feel the pain of his absence when Whispers finishes him off?

Would he never stand by Lito's side, sharing a drink and fighting anyone that threatens him or his family? Would he never get to hear Riley DJ, spinning and mixing music like no one else could? Would he never see Capheus win the election and make a change for the better? Would he never get to see Nomi and Amanita get married, their love shining bright like the sun? Would he never get to help Sun find her brother, giving her the peace of mind and justice she deserves? Would he never get to tease Will about his good cop nature, hiding his true feelings of how appreciative he is of their friendship? And what about Felix? Would his best friend ever know what happened to him since he had just disappeared without a trace?

The pain of losing all of them, _his family_ , hurt him more than any weapon or torture device ever could. He just hoped they would continue fighting Whispers with every fiber of their being and he hoped, in the end, they would come out the victor.

He heard the door open and his body immediately tensed. It was time to go another round and he wasn't ready, but he had to be. He had to protect them. There was the sound of some scuffling, but he didn't open his eyes. He didn't want the face of Whispers be the last thing he saw before he fell into unimaginable pain.

The hands that touch him next were gentle and soft. His heart froze because he knew those hands. He had felt them before, but only ever in their sensate visits. Someone was undoing the cuffs strapping him down to the bed, but he still did not open his eyes. They couldn't be here, she couldn't be here. They were putting themselves in danger by rescuing them.

"Wolfgang…" It was his name, like a whisper that finally gave him the courage to open his eyes.

Kala was standing over him, her eyes full of tears as he fingers stroked his cheeks gently. He closed his eyes again and when he opened them he was standing where she was, looking down at her laying on the cold metal table.

"Kala?" He asked, his shaking hand finding hers, squeezing it gently.

"I'm here." She said as she leaned down her forehead touching his, her tears dripping onto his cheeks.

"Why are you here?" He asked immediately worried about her safety. "He'll find you, you have to leave." But he couldn't let her go, she was real, she was here, she had come to save him.

"Because I told you if anything were to happen to you," she breathed her senses exploding as she held onto him, "then my life would no longer feel worth living."

Despite everything, the pain, the setting, the tears running down their faces, Wolfgang found the strength to bring his lips to hers. Kala immediately responded, pulling him closer, never wanting to let him go. This was everything. All of their fears, their hopes, their dreams, their love was all felt in that kiss. Kala finally understood how Will and Riley felt when they had kissed for the first time in real life.

They no longer felt like two people, just two halves of a whole coming together at last. Everything that had gone through seemed like a distant memory and the only thing that mattered was their love and being together. Forever seemed to pass before they finally broke apart.

"I love you." Wolfgang breathed before she could say anything more. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kala said before she kissed him again.

He smiled at her and nothing else mattered. In that moment they were together and he had never felt so alive.

"As much as we would love for you two to continue we should get moving." Will's voice cut across, causing Wolfgang to finally notice everyone else in the room.

They were all there. Smiling at him. They had come to rescue him and he could never express how thankful he was for that.

"You have fought so much for us," Lito said as he came to Wolfgang's other side, helping him off the metal bed, "it is our turn to fight for you."

"You never gave up on us." Riley said with a smile.

Wolfgang looked at all of them and he felt a small smile come to his face. Lito and Kala helped him stand, his knees buckling as he almost fell to the floor. Eight pairs of hands were all ready to catch him and he laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Where's Whispers?" Wolfgang asked as they finally started moving down the hallway to wherever their getaway car surely was.

"Exactly where we want him." Sun said with a smirk as she strut down the hallway.

"How did you find me?" He asked. Despite wanting to pass out he wanted to know everything.

"When one of us is in trouble, then we're all in trouble." Nomi said as if finding him was the easiest thing in the world. "And don't forget, I'm an all access kind of girl."

"Hell yeah!" Amanita said from her side.

They moved outside, and all piled into a giant van together, with Capheus taking the wheel of course. Wolfgang leaned heavily on Kala who was holding him tightly, while still trying to check his vitals.

"What do we do now?" Wolfgang asked after a moment. "Whispers knows who we are. BPO knows who we are."

Everyone exchanged a look. Will laid his hand over Wolfgang's and soon everyone else's hands covered theirs (even Capheus who had sensated in while still driving).

"We fight. Together."

* * *

 **Listen, after that fucking season finale I needed, NEEDED, to write a happy ending, because damnit THEY DESERVED IT. I was so pissed at how that ended and how we were given hope the were going to meet! But ugh I loved this whole season it was fucking amazing and that's why I needed to write this because I can't stop thinking about it. Anyway hope you enjoyed my happing ending. We all needed it. Tell me your thoughts!**

 **Vballqueen17**


End file.
